Sfinks lodowy/I/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Między kołem biegunowem, a lodowcami. Z chwilą, gdy Halbran przebył linię koła, którą wyobraźnia ludzka zakreśliła w odległości 23 1/2 stopni od bieguna, doznaliśmy uczucia, jakoby nowy świat jakiś odkrył się przed nami, „świat ciszy i smutku, wśród oceanu wód i powodzi światła” – jak powiada Edgar Poë. Bo rzeczywiście, cała ta przestrzeń antarktyczna, której powierzchnia wynosi więcej nad 5 milionów mil kwadratowych, zostaje w miesiącach letnich t. j. w czasie jedynie przystępnym dla ludzi północy, stale oblana promieniami słońca, poczem znowu następuje długa, kilkomiesięczna noc, z ciemnościami rozjaśnianemi jedynie blaskami zorzy polarnej. Na umysł wrażliwy dzień taki bez przerwy, w którym poranek zda się podawać ręce wieczorowi, sprawia silne wrażenie. Człowiek czuje się mimowoli, jakby przeniesionym w jakieś sfery nadprzyrodzone, pełne dziwów i czarów bajecznych, gdzie spodziewa się napotkać nowe objawy życia ze świata zwierząt, roślin i minerałów – „nowych ludzi” jak powiada Artur Prym. I pociąga go siłą magnetyczną ten świat nieznany, niezbadany, którego strzegą jakieś potężne duchy, wołające słowami poety: „Ani kroku dalej!” Obdarzony mniejszą wrażliwością i fantazyą, jakkolwiek silnie poruszony, zdołałem się utrzymać w granicach rzeczywistości. Jedynem też mojem pragnieniem było, aby warunki atmosferyczne sprzyjały nam zarówno tu, jak poprzednio. Lecz na ogorzałych, pod wpływem morskiego powietrza twarzach, zarówno prostych majtków, jak samego kapitana j jego porucznika, widne było wielkie zadowolenie na wiadomość o przebyciu 66-tego równoleżnika. Nazajutrz też Hurliguerly zaczepił mię wesołym wykrzyknikiem: – A co, panie Jeorling, oto już sławne koło za nami! – Jeszcze niezbyt daleko, bosmanie – odparłem. – Pójdziemy i dalej z Bożą pomocą! – Mam jednak powód do niezadowolenia… – Cóż takiego cię trapi? – Ot, nie dopełniliśmy ceremonii chrztu, którą zwyczaj uświęcił od wieków, gdy okręt przechodzi tak ważną linię… – Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, bosmanie. Toż o ile wiem, zarówno ty, jak wszyscy twoi towarzysze, nie pierwszy już raz przekroczyliście koło biegunowe. – Naturalnie, my nie pierwszy już raz, ale pan, panie Jeorling… – mówił stary, mrużąc filuternie oczy. – Rzeczywiście – odrzekłem – mimo, że wiele już podróżowałem, tak daleko jeszcze w szerokości naszej ziemi nie posunąłem się nigdy… – Więc należy się panu chrzest koniecznie! – Ot tak sobie cichutko, bez zwykłej ceremonii, z dziadkiem polarnym na czele… Gdybyś tak pan, chociaż mnie pozwolił… – Dobrze, dobrze, Hurliguerly – odrzekłem, kładąc z uśmiechem rękę do kieszeni, chrzcij mię ile ci się tylko podoba, a oto piastr na buteleczkę wisky, którą wypijesz za moje zdrowie w najbliższej oberży… – Na wyspie Bennet albo Tsalal! – zawołał stary rozpromieniony cały, chowając monetę. – Oj, niby to wielu jest takich Atkinsów chcących żyć w lodowem pustkowiu? – A teraz powiedz mi, bosmanie, jakże tam Hunt? Czy bardzo jest zadowolony, że znajduje się już za kołem biegunowem? – Alboż ja wiem! on zawsze milczy jak głaz lodowy, niczego się pan od niego nie dowie. Jednak, jak dawniej, pewny i teraz jestem, że zna on lepiej te strony od nas wszystkich… – Co jednak naprowadza cię właściwie na ten domysł? – Nic i wszystko! Są rzeczy, panie Jeorling, które raczej odczuć tylko można. I rzeczywiście, jakkolwiek Hunt nie starał się zwrócić na siebie uwagi, przeciwnie nawet, usuwał się z przed oczu ludzkich, było w nim jednak coś, co mię w szczególny sposób zaciekawiało, dla czego miałem dla niego zdwojoną uwagę. W pierwszych dniach grudnia przyjazny wiatr począł słabnąć i po chwilach zupełnej ciszy, w czasie której wszystkie żagle opadły w koło masztów, zauważyliśmy zwrot prądu ku stronie północno-zachodniej. Wiadomem zaś jest każdemu, kto choć krótko znajdował się już na tych morzach, że zmiana taka jest niechybnie zapowiedzią gwałtownej burzy, lub choćby tylko dłuższej niepogody. Gdy więc Halbran począł zwalniać w biegu i wreszcie stanął zupełnie nieruchomo na powierzchni morza, gładkiej, niby szyba zwierciadlana, kapitan Len Guy, okazał żywe zaniepokojenie. – Ocean „przeczuwa” coś niezwykłego – rzekł do mnie rano dnia 5-go grudnia. – Tam – dodał, wskazując ręką wschodni, mroczny horyzont – tam, pewny jestem, szaleje teraz straszna burza. – Uważałem już sam, że powietrze niezwykle mgliste jest w tej stronie – potwierdziłem. – Może jednak południowe słońce… – Nie wielką jest tu siła słońca, nawet w porze letniej, objaśnił Len Guy, a przywoławszy porucznika: – Cóż myślisz o takiem niebie? – zapytał. – Mojem zdaniem nie wróży ono nic dobrego, trzeba nam być przygotowanym czy to na dłuższą niepogodę, czy też na gwałtowną, burzę… – Pamiętaj Jem, jak ważną jest rzeczą trzymać się, bądź co bądź, tego samego południka… – zalecał Len Guy. – Zrobi się wszystko, kapitanie, co będzie w naszej mocy! Dotychczas jesteśmy na dobrej drodze… – Zdaje mi się, że straże oznajmiły płynące właśnie już lodowce – rzekłem. – Tak jest, a spotkanie z niemi mianowicie w czasie burzy, może być dla nas fatalne – odpowiedział widocznie stroskany kapitan. Straże nie omyliły się. Już około południa ciężkie bryły lodu przesuwały się powoli ku wschodowi. Nie były to jeszcze olbrzymie góry, lecz bezkształtne masy, które Anglicy nazywają „pack” gdy są podłużne na 300 do 400 stóp, albo „palch” gdy mają kształt więcej okrągły. Płynąc jednak w pewnem oddaleniu, nie one przeszkadzały nam w żegludze, lecz coraz częściej zjawiające się ciężkie bałwany, które wywoływały przykre kołysanie żaglowca. Tymczasem już o godzinie 2-ej zakotłowało w powietrzu od wiejącego, zda się ze wszystkich stron wichru, i Halbran doznał tak silnych wstrząśnień, że okazała się konieczność usunięcia z pokładu wszelkich przedmiotów łatwiej ruchomych. Gdy o 3-ciej ciągle wzmagający się w sile wicher, przybrał wyraźnie kierunek północno-zachodni, porucznik kazał spuścić brygantynę i maszt przedni, czem spodziewał się oprzeć uderzającej sile i uniknąć konieczności zboczenia z drogi Weddella. Mimo tego jednak, Halbran ulegał tak silnemu kołysaniu, że gdyby nie pewność, iż wszystko w dolnych piętrach i na samym dnie okrętowym, umieszczone jest i przymocowane starannie, mogłaby nas niepokoić słuszna obawa przed smutną katastrofą, jakiej uległ niegdyś nieszczęsny Grampius. Zresztą sumienna praca około wzmocnienia korpusu żaglowca, dokonana u Falklandów okazała się w tej próbie zupełnie zadawalniającą. Zapuszczone pompy nie wydobyły ani jednej kropelki wody. Jak długo mogła potrwać ta burza, dobę jedną, czy dni kilka? Któż był wstanie przewidzieć! Najdoświadczeńszy nawet żeglarz nie wie nigdy, co mu zachowają tajemnice morza antarktycznego. Tymczasem wraz ze znacznem obniżeniem temperatury do + 2º Celsyusza, począł padać deszcz ulewny zmieszany z płatami śniegu. Na szczęście jednak, mimo, że wedle zegaru, wieczorna już nadeszła pora, i jakkolwiek słońce grube przysłaniały chmury, mieliśmy jeszcze dość światła w tym nieustannym dniu podbiegunowym, aby czynić odpowiednie dla bezpieczeństwa manewra. Niepodobieństwem wszakże było oprzeć się prądowi, który unosił nas ku południowo-wschodniej stronie, a kołysanie okrętu doszło do takiej wreszcie siły, że wierzchołki masztów, z głuchym trzaskiem zakreślały w powietrzu olbrzymie koła, podczas gdy Halbran zdawał się nieraz jakby przełamanym na dwoje, tak od sztaby czyli przodu, do ruf u czyli tyłu statku, nie można było nic widzieć. Wzburzone fale z nieporównanym hukiem i szumem rozbijały się w białą pianę, niby o skaliste brzegi lądu, o płynące coraz liczniej lodowce, które każdej chwili groziły, najniebezpieczniejszem ze wszystkiego, zetknięciem się z żaglowcem. Gdy po zwinięciu mniejszych, okazała się jeszcze konieczność spuszczenia żaglu wielkiego, rozporządził kapitan, by rozpięto mały trójkątny żagielek z przodu, a drugi umieszczono przy tylnej sztabie. W ten sposób uderzenia wiatru miały się stać mniej dokuczliwemi dla statku. Majtek Drap, pod dozorem samego Len Guy, dopełniał drugiej czynności, gdy na przodzie Jem West dawał rozkazy ludziom, którzy zajęli się rozpięciem trójkątnego żagla. W tym celu trzeba było wejść po drabinie sznurowej aż do rei masztu wielkiego. Czterech marynarzy wyznaczonych zostało do tej pracy. Pierwszy Hunt pospieszył w górę, za nim podążyli Marcin Holt, Burry i jeden z rekrutów. Nie miałem nigdy pojęcia, że człowiek może rozwinąć tyle rzutkości i zręczności w swych ruchach, jak to widziałem wtenczas u Hunta. Zdawało się nieraz, że całem ciałem zawisł jedynie w powietrzu, tak nogi jego i ręce zaledwie dotykały szczebli drabiny, a dosięgnąwszy rei zawisł wśród sieci lin, niby olbrzymi pająk. Marcin Holt umieścił się z przeciwnego końca drąga, dwóch pozostałych zatrzymało się w pośrodku. Skoro tylko żagiel zostanie przytwierdzonym tam w górze, załatwioną będzie największa trudność, ponieważ uwiązanie dolnych końcy do niższej części masztu, nie przedstawiało już niebezpieczeństwa żadnego, a kapitan i porucznik jego wiedzieli dobrze, że manewrem tym jedynie utrzymają żaglowiec w możliwej równowadze, chroniącej go od coraz silniejszego szamotania. Właśnie jednak w tej chwili burza szalała z największą wściekłością. Karnaty, to jest liny utrzymujące maszt w pionie od bakortu do sztymbarku, czyli od lewego do prawego boku okrętu, dźwięczały od silnego naprężenia, jak metalowe struny instrumentu. Nagle, gwałtowne uderzenie bałwanów rzuciło Halbranem, tak, że cały przód jego zarył się w fali aż po same reje wielkiego masztu – i w tejże chwili mimo ogłuszającego łoskotu, ucho nasze wyróżniło krzyk jakiś. To Marcin Holt kończący już właśnie swą pracę, porwany został, a raczej zmieciony przez rozszalałą falę. Na krzyk jego nadbiegli majtkowie do bortu, lecz na razie wśród spienionych bałwanów nie można było dojrzeć nieszczęsnego, który dopiero po dłuższej chwili ukazał się na powierzchni, rozpaczliwie rzucając rękoma, aby go woda powtórnie nie zalała. Poczęto gorączkowo rzucać mu różne przedmioty: ten linkę, ów próżną baryłkę, ów drąg ujęty na prędce, którego mógłby się uchwycić i utrzymać, chociażby czas jakiś… Gdy sam powalony na pokład w czasie owego wstrząśnienia, ledwie przyszedłem do przytomności i podniosłem się, trzymając się poręczy, naraz przedmiot jakiś spadający z wielkiego masztu, mignął mi przed oczami. Byłbyż to drugi nieszczęśliwy wypadek?… Nie! jest to czyn wolnej woli – czyn poświęcenia… Dokończywszy przymocowania ostatnich lin trójkątnego żagla, Hunt rzucił się w pomoc tonącemu. – Dwóch ludzi w morzu!…– wołano wśród załogi. Tak jest, dwóch! Czy jednak poświęcenie drugiego nie okaże się wprost szalonym tylko porywem, czy obadwaj nie zginą w tak fatalnych warunkach?… Jem West poskoczył do steru i jednym małym obrotem dyszla, skierował do wiatru żaglowiec w ten sposób, że przez dłuższą chwilę staliśmy prawie nieruchomo. W niemem oczekiwaniu patrzeliśmy w głębię spienionych wód. Niebawem ukazały się głowy obu ludzi w znacznem jeszcze od siebie oddaleniu, ale gdy ciało Holta traciło już władzę ruchów, Hunt silnem swem ramieniem rozbijał bałwany, by zbliżyć się do tonącego, którego co chwila zalewały fale. – Straceni… obaj straceni!… – jęknął cicho kapitan. – Jem, każ spuścić łódź prędko!… łódź na pomoc! – zawołał po chwili. – Jeżeli wydasz rozkaz, kapitanie, ja pierwszy schodzę do niej, jakkolwiek będzie to narażeniem się na niechybną śmierć. Trzeba mi jednak rozkazu twego… Upłynęły minuty nad wyraz przykrego oczekiwania. Nikt w tej chwili nie myślał już nawet o tak poważnie zagrożonem bezpieczeństwie całego statku… Wszystkich uczucia ześrodkowały się tam, gdzie każda sekunda stanowiła o życiu dwóch ludzi. Nagle głośny okrzyk załogi zabrzmiał wśród huku fal, okrzyk tryumfu i radości, gdy Hunt z właściwą jedynie sobie zwinnością i siłą rzucił się między dwie fale, tam właśnie, kędy ostatni raz zamajaczyło, wśród białej piany, ciemne ubranie Holta, i gdy po chwili dźwigając zemdlone ciało starego marynarza na lewem swem ramieniu, prawą dłonią, niby żelaznem wiosłem torował sobie drogę pośród śpienionego żywiołu. – Hura! hura! – wolała załoga… – Nawróć od wiatru! – krzyknął Jem West do sternika. Z trzaskiem żagli i wyprężonych lin, niby rozhukany koń, którego osadza na miejscu dłoń jeźdźca, ściągając pysk jego wędzidłem, a on buntując się staje dęba, tak statek cały zadrżał w swych posadach – pochylił się w tył – skoczył w górę, by znowu zagłębić się silniej… Minęła długa, niby wieczność, minuta… Dwóch ludzi, z których jeden z nadludzką siłą ciągnął drugiego, to znikali pod wodą, to znowu wydobywali się na wierzch. Wreszcie Hunt podpłynął do żaglowca i wolną ręką uchwycił koniec rzuconej mu liny, służącej do holowania statku. Jednym obrotem koła obaj tonący zostali wciągnięci na pokład, i gdy nieprzytomny Marcin Holt legł u stóp masztu, gdzie mu natychmiast pospieszono z należną pomocą tak, iż wkrótce począł przychodzić do siebie, dzielny Hunt, jakby nic nie zaszło, zabierał się już do swych obowiązków. – Marcinie Holt – rzekł kapitan, pochylony nad marynarzem, spoglądającym wokoło zdziwionym wzrokiem – oto powróciłeś nam z daleka… – Tak kapitanie, źle było ze mną! Kto jednak dał mi pomoc?… – A któżby inny, tylko Hunt – zawołał bosman – Hunt naraził swe życie dla ratowania ciebie… Marynarz wsparł się na łokciu, szukając wzrokiem swego wybawcy, gdy jednak tenże zdawał się raczej chować przed nim, Hurliguerly ujął go za ramię i podprowadził do Holta, którego twarz rozjaśniło uczucie szczerej wdzięczności. – Uratowałeś mi życie… bez ciebie byłbym stracony… dziękuję ci! – rzekł, wyciągając rękę. Ale Hunt stał nieruchomo. – Czy nie słyszysz Huncie? – odezwał się kapitan. Ani słowa odpowiedzi… – Ja chcę ci podziękować – zaczął znowu Marcin Holt – chcę uścisnąć dłoń twoją… Hunt cofnął się o kilka kroków, a głową zrobił ruch mogący się tłómaczyć: – Na co tyle podziękowań za taką drobnostkę… poczem zwrócił się ku przodowi statku, gdzie właśnie pod naciskiem nowych uderzeń wichru, pękła jedna z lin głównego masztu. – Stanowczo ten Hunt jest bohaterem poświęcenia i odwagi, ale również stanowczo jest to istota zamknięta w sobie i nie dająca przystępu żadnym uczuciom – pomyślałem. Tymczasem burza nie ustawała ani na chwilę. Niejednokrotnie też jeszcze byliśmy w rzeczywistej obawie o całość Halbranu, który w szalonych ruchach, rzucany przez rozhukaną falę, niby napadnięte i rozjuszone walką zwierzę, rwał się i szamotał z głuchym trzaskiem swego silnego kadłuba. – Jem – rzekł wreszcie kapitan, o godzinie 5-ej rano – czy myślisz, że trzeba nam uciekać… – Jeśli każesz, kapitanie! Będzie to jednak dobrowolne rzucenie się w paszczę morza – odrzekł porucznik. I rzeczywiście, niema nic niebezpieczniejszego dla okrętu, jak odwrót w takich warunkach, gdy niemożliwem jest wyprzedzić szalony pościg bałwanów. Zresztą, gdybyśmy nawet poddając się kierunkowi wiatru zboczyli na wschód, dostalibyśmy się niezawodnie w największy zamęt płynących tam najliczniej lodowców, w których uścisku, nawet tak silne ściany, jakie posiadał Halbran, zostałyby odrazu zdruzgotane… Przez całe jeszcze następne doby 6, 7 i 8-go grudnia, nie zaszła żadna na lepsze zmiana; ta sama walka, to samo niebezpieczeństwo… Zarówno wszakże Len Guy, jak dzielny jego porucznik złożyli wtenczas niezaprzeczone dowody odwagi, przytomności umysłu i wielkiego doświadczenia, a Hunt stawał zawsze pierwszy do spełnienia ich poleceń. Idąc zaś śmiało przeciw największemu niebezpieczeństwu, wyróżniał się dodatnio od reszty swych towarzyszy, którzy, jeśli byli posłuszni, jeśli spełniali jako tako swe czynności, to tylko ze świadomości że próżnym byłby opór rozkazom takiego, jak Jem West oficera. Ileż to razy wszakże zdarzyło mi się słyszeć ich sarkania i słowa niechęci wypowiadane na uboczu… – Obym się mylił – pomyślałem wtenczas – lecz nie wróży to nic dobrego na przyszłość. Wróciwszy szybko do zdrowia, Marcin Holt szedł o lepsze z Huntem w zręczności i gorliwości w służbie. – Powiedz mi – rzekłem raz do dzielnego tego człowieka – w jakichże stosunkach zostajesz teraz z Huntem?… Czy zbliżyliście się choć trochę do siebie?… – Gdzie tam, panie Jeorling; unikał mię on zawsze, a teraz bodaj jeszcze więcej niż kiedy. – Czy być może! – Nieinaczej, pomimo że chciałbym mu nieraz okazać moją wdzięczność. – A to szczególne!… – Tak jest – potwierdził Hurliguerly – zauważyłem to sam już kilka razy… – Więc stroni od ciebie tak, jak od innych?… – Więcej nawet jak od innych… – Dla jakiej przyczyny?… – Tego już wcale domyśleć się nawet nie mogę… Dziwne zachowanie się Hunta względem starego marynarza, było rzeczywiście rzucające się w oczy. Napróżno jednak próbowałem rozwiązać tę zagadkę… Zawsze przy pracy, zdala od drugich, nie odezwał się nigdy ani słowem, jakby natura pozbawiła go cennego daru mowy… Nareszcie w nocy z 8-go na 9-ty grudnia, uspokoiło się morze, a wiatr począł wyraźnie przybierać kierunek wschodni – co nam dodało otuchy, że niezadługo będziemy mogli nawrócić ze znacznego zboczenia w jakie nas rzuciła burza. Następnego też dnia rozwinięto znowu pewną część żagli i Halbran, jakby zmęczony jeszcze wysiłkiem przebytej walki, posuwał się zwolna i ostrożnie naprzód, wśród różnej wielkości lodowców, których mnogość upewniła nas, że na południo-wschodzie otwarła się jedna brama w owej fortecy lodowej, okrążającej południowy biegun.